Daun Yang Lebih Hijau
by fa vanadium
Summary: Sasuke yang doyan banget jadi brondong akhirnya nerima pernyataan cinta seorang siswi SMA?
1. Kissable

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Daun Yang Lebih Hijau©fa vanadium

Sasuke yang doyan banget jadi brondong akhirnya nerima pernyataan cinta seorang siswi SMA?

 **...::::::::...**

Chapter 1 : _Kissable_

 _Teme, kau dimana?_

 _Aku punya rencana bagus untukmu!_

Sasuke mendengus membaca pesan singkat yang baru diterimanya. Harusnya sejak tadi ia mengaktifkan mode pesawat di ponselnya, atau bahkan menonaktifkannya saja sekalian. Sekarang terlambat, sahabatnya yang cerewet itu pasti sudah keluar kelas mendekati jam makan siang seperti ini—dan tentu langsung mencarinya. Susah memang punya sahabat yang tidak pernah merasa repot untuk mengurusi urusan pribadimu.

 _Kissable lt 2_

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya setelah membalas pesan itu. Bisa repot kalau sampai ngobrol dengan sahabatnya di perpustakaan kampus ini. Yang ada diusir dengan tuduhan menyelundupkan dan menyalakan radio rusak di dalam perpustakaan. Oh oke, agak kejam memang menganalogikan suara sahabatnya dengan radio rusak.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, tibalah ia di kafe terdekat dengan kampusnya. Di sudut ruangan kafe lantai dua, ia kenali beberapa sahabatnya sudah duduk nyaman sambil sesekali bertukar tawa. Itu memang spot mereka biasa berkumpul. Salah seorang dari mereka yang tawanya paling keras menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau bilang kau disini, kenapa baru datang?"

Sasuke langsung duduk di bangku yang tersisa tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tatapannya masih datar. Mengarah ke dinding kaca di depannya.

"Seperti ini Sasuke yang baru putus dengan pacarnya?!" ucap seorang dari mereka, si cowok berambut gondrong, Neji.

"Di putusin lebih tepatnya," Kiba menyahut dengan wajah tengilnya. Setelah itu terdengar cekikikan-cekikikan usil dari Shikamaru dan Neji.

" _Mou, yamete kudasai!_ Aku tahu ini momen langka, tapi apa kalian tidak bosan melihat wajah galau Teme sepanjang minggu ini?!" Naruto sewot sendiri. Mengabaikan beberapa remah keripik kentang keluar dari mulutnya. Yang lain hanya diam mengamati, tahu sebentar lagi Naruto akan mengusulkan rencananya.

"Begini Teme, aku punya rencana bagus untukmu, akhir pekan ini bagaimana kalau kita adakan kencan buta, hm?" usul Naruto, mampu membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih padanya. Boleh juga ide si Dobe ini, pikir Sasuke. Dia butuh pengalih perhatian. Perhatiaanya dari semua hal tentang Samui, wanita yang sudah meninggalkannya. Sedikit _flashback_ tentang Samui. Walau hubungannya dengan wanita itu di tentang oleh ibunya, namun mereka dapat terus bertahan hingga satu tahun. Selama itu pula Sasuke begitu serius menjalaninya. Beratus-ratus kali ia meyakinkan Samui bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Samui, bahwa mereka pasti bisa terus bersama. Ia tahu masalah sebenarnya bukan ada pada restu ibunya. Karena Samui di mata Sasuke adalah wanita realistis, cantik, dewasa, anggun, dan memiliki _self control_ yang baik—benar-benar tipenya—yang tak mungkin terganggu hanya dengan sikap dingin ibunya. Masalah sesungguhnya ada pada keyakinan Samui sendiri terhadap Sasuke. Ia merasa Samui mengangga hubungan mereka hanya main-main. Mengingat Samui yang seorang model pro berusia 29 tahun, dan dirinya yang masih 20 tahun, seorang mahasiswa teknik semester 6. Arrgh... Rasanya Sasuke ingin menumbuhkan janggut saja mengingat hal itu.

"Woi, melamun!" Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar Naruto berteriak. Ia jadi ingin melempar Naruto dengan gelas di depannya.

"Gimana? Mau ikut tidak?" Naruto bertanya, "Shion yang menawarkan akan mengajak teman-teman perempuannya," lanjut Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya malah mengernyitkan alis. Shion? Tetangga Naruto yang pirang itu? Pikir Sasuke.

"Dobe, Shion masih SMA," dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bersuara.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku pernah melihat teman-temannya main ke rumah Shion, dan mereka itu manis-manis," ucap Naruto agak berlebihan. Lihat saja ekspresinya yang sok imut sambil menggigit bibir.

"Mereka masih SMA, mereka berisik!" sahut Sasuke.

" _Hora!_ Sudah kubilang, dia tidak akan mau sama anak SMA. Dia maunya sama teman-teman arisan ibumu Naruto" komentar Kiba. Tiba-tiba keinginan untuk melempar gelas kembali muncul dalam diri Sasuke.

"Terus saja," ucap Sasuke sarkastis. Matanya mendelik pada Kiba yang sibuk cekikikan. Setelahnya Naruto yang mendelik pada Kiba.

"Ayolah, Teme. Dari pada di rumah suntuk mikirin Samui terus. Ikut ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" bujuk Naruto. Sekitar sepuluh menit Naruto habiskan untuk terus mambujuk Sasuke. Membeberkan alasan ini, alasan itu, keuntungan ini, keuntungan itu. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke lelah dan menerimanya. Toh ini hanya kencan buta, pikir Sasuke.

Naruto yang senang langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka galeri foto di ponselnya, kemudian menunjukan beberapa foto pada Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau pilih pasangan _blind date_ -mu!" titah Naruto antusias.

Sasuke menurut saja disurus memilih pertama. Kemudian ia tatap layar ponsel Naruto.

"Hn, rambut pink."

 **...::::::::...**

Hola, fa vanadium di sini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Awalnya Sasuke saya buat sebagai mahasiswa semester 4. Karena saya memulai mengetik fic ini saat saya masih semester 4. Dan sekarang saya sudah semester 7 *nangis*

Pengen aja buat Sasuke seangkatan sama saya, biar bisa nuangin penderitaan mahasiswa teknik semester atas ke dia hehehe...

 _Tangerang Selatan, 300815._


	2. Dino-chan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Daun Yang Lebih Hijau © fa vanadium

Sasuke yang doyan banget jadi brondong akhirnya nerima pernyataan cinta seorang siswi SMA?

 **. . . . . : : : : : . . . . .**

Chapter 2 : _Dino-chan_

Sakura berjalan lunglai menyusuri terotoar jalan kota. Ia harus makan monja ekstra daging sapi juga ekstra keju untuk memperbaiki _mood_ -nya. _Mood -_ nya yang rusak karena gagal menemui cinta pertamanya setelah kiranya 8 tahun tidak bertemu.

Tadi pagi ia dipaksa untuk ikut mengunjungi kediaman teman lama ibunya. Tentu dengan sekuat tenaga ia menolak. Belum ada sebulan keluarganya pindah ke kota ini, mengunjungi teman lama itu artinya reuni. Mengobrol satu atau dua jam tak akan cukup untuk ibunya, yang berarti ia akan seharian di sana. _Hell no_!

Namun setelah ibunya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengunjungi rumah _Dino-chan_ , sontak Sakura langsung menyemburkan teh paginya. Membuat ibunya terkikik geli.

Demi apa! _Dino-chan_ yang dulu tinggal di sebelah rumah lamanya?! Dan bisa dikatakan cinta pertamanya itu? Yang sudah hampir 8 tahun tidak bertemu karena mendadak _Dino-chan_ -nya itu pindah ke luar kota. Ternyata ia pindah ke kota yang sama dengannya. Ini takdir! Tegas Sakura dalam hati.

Namun Dewi Fortuna belum berpihak padanya, saat tiba di rumah _Dino-chan_ , ia hanya menemui ibunya saja. Orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya malah sedang pergi entah ke mana. Sakura sudah di rumahnya hingga sore hari, tapi _Dino-chan_ belum juga pulang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak, meninggalkan ibunya yang masih asik bertukar cerita dengan ibu _Dino-chan_. Keinginan bertemu dengan _Dino-chan_ sepertinya belum bisa terpenuhi hari ini. Padahal ia sudah membatalkan ajakan kencan buta yang diadakan Ino, temannya.

Dan di sinilah ia, berjalan tanpa niat menuju kedai monja dekat stasiun. Sekali lagi, ia harus makan monja ekstra daging sapi dan ektra keju untuk memperbaiki _mood_ -nya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia tiba di kedai monja langganannya, perhatiaan Sakura teralih ke seorang anak kecil dengan balon di genggamannya. Di sebelah anak kecil itu, seorang wanita sedang sibuk memilih tomat di sebuah toko sayur dan memasukannya ke dalam plastik, sesekali berbicara pada penjaga toko sayur untuk meminta diskon akhir pekan. Sakura yakini wanita itu adalah ibu si anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba balon di genggaman anak kecil tadi lepas. Sang anak kemudian menarik baju sang ibu sambil memanggilnya 'mama'. Tapi wanita itu masih saja sibuk memilih tomat. Sakura sontak berlari untuk menangkap balon itu. Tapi balon itu terbang semakin tinggi, Sakura pun melompat untuk meraihnya. Kemudian ia merasa menabrak sesuatu tepat saat ia mendarat. Setelahnya ia sadar dirinya sudah tengkurap dengan balon di genggaman tangannya.

"Yosha, aku berhasil menangkapnya!" sorak Sakura kepada anak kecil tadi yang hanya bisa terpukau.

" _Are_ , _gomenasai_ " ucap Sakura baru sadar yang ditabraknya tadi dan ditindihinya kini adalah seorang pria dengan rambut pantat aya—.

 _ARE_? RAMBUT PANTAT AYAM?!

Itu berarti...

" _DINO-CHAN?!"_

 **...::::::::...**

Cuma tiga chapter awal aja yang saya buat pendek-pendek, sisanya sudah masuk ke inti cerita.

Untuk yang bingun kenapa chapter awal saya kasih judul _kissable_ dan mengira itu gak ada hubungannya sama sekali buat chapter satu, tolong baca lagi.

 _Kissable_ itu nama kafe tempat Sasu dkk kumpul di chapter satu kemarin.

Terima kasih sudah baca ^_^

 _Tangerang Selatan, 140915_


	3. Gadis Pink Lainnya

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Daun Yang Lebih Hijau©fa vanadium

Sasuke yang doyan banget jadi brondong akhirnya nerima pernyataan cinta seorang siswi SMA?

 **...::::::::...**

Chapter 1 : Gadis Pink Lainnya

 _Teme kau dimana?_

 _Jangan bilang kau kabur!_

 _CEPAT KEMBALI!_

Sasuke memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya setelah membaca pesat singkat yang baru masuk. Masa bodo dengan acara kencan butanya. Cewek berambut pink yang ditemuinya tadi membuatnya malas melanjutkan bahkan hanya untuk menatap wajahnya saja. Bagaimana tidak, cewek berambut pink tadi adalah seorang _tsundere_ sejati. Baru bertatap muka dengan dirinya saja cewek itu sudah _blushing_ berat—oke, Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi ini—lalu kemudian cewek itu mendengus membuang muka dari Sasuke. Mencoba menjual mahal, eh? _Hell no_!

Beberapa kali Sasuke mendapati cewek itu sedang menatap ke arahnya, lalu kemudian mendengus dan membuang muka saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Cewek itu bahkan mendelik tak suka saat seorang teman perempuannya mencoba mengajak Sasuke mengobrol. Demi tuhan! Cewek seperti itu pasti akan nuntut banyak nantinya, cerewet, dan merepotkan.

Dan di sinilah ia, menapaki trotoar jalanan kota. Minggat dari rumah karaoke tempat kencan buta setelah beralasan ingin ke toilet. Sekali lagi, masa bodo!

Entahlah ia akan ke mana. Menculik Joshima ke taman bermain mungkin. Kakaknya, Itachi, pasti akan senang ditinggal berdua saja dengan istrinya di akhir pekan seperti ini. Lagi pula sudah lama ia tidak bermain dengan kemenakannya. Mereka bisa menghabiskan seharian untuk mencoba semua game arcade baru di _game center_ atau makan manisan apel banyak-banyak tanpa khawatir dimarahi ibunya. Persetan dengan tugas kuliah dan laporan kerja prakteknya, ia sedang muak untuk bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya.

Tepat saat ia berjalan di depan Konbini, perhatiannya terpaku pada sebuah majalah yang dipajang di rak. Sebuah majalah _fashion_ mingguan dengan foto Samui sebagai _cover_ sampulnya. Begitu menawan dengan busana musim panasnya. _Kuso!_ Sekarang ia malah teringat dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke rindu menggenggam tangannya. Sedang apa Samui saat ini? Terakhir mereka tidak sengaja bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu di sebuah butik saat Sasuke sedang mengantar ibunya. Samui terlihat baik-baik saja, ia hanya tersenyum pada Sasuke dan menunduk sopan pada ibunya, lalu berjalan ke luar butik. Itu pertama kalinya ibunya mengetahui bahwa hubungan keduanya telah berakhir. Yang membuatnya tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu adalah Samui saat itu mengenakan jaket baseball kepunyaan Sasuke yang seingatnya pernah ia tinggal di apartemen Samui. Sejujurnya ia senang mengetahui kenyataan itu. Apa masih ada harapan untuknya? Sasuke pun jatuh pada lamunannya. Begitu serius hingga tak mengetahui sesuatu sedang menerjang dirinya.

Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba, sampai ia sadar seseorang sedang membebani dirinya yang sudah tergeletak di trotoar. Dan begitu ia melihat siapa orang itu, ' _majide_ _—_ _yang benar saja?_ Cewek pink lainnya?', pikirnya keget. Akhir pekannya baru saja dirusak dengan menjadi pasangan kencan buta dengan cewek _tsun_ berambut pink. Sekarang ia sudah dihadapkan dengan cewek berambut pink bodoh lainnya.

"Yosha, aku berhasil menangkapnya!" sorak cewek pink di atasnya sambil mengacungkan balon di genggamannya. Bagus, ia mengerti sekarang, cewek pink ini menabrak dirinya hanya untuk menangkap sebuah balon? Idiot.

Sasuke mendelik tajam pada cewek itu setelah ia sadar sudah menindih dirinya. Pada detik itu juga, Sasuke berpikir dirinya telah dikutuk agar dapat kesialan jika berhubungan dengan cewek berambut pink.

" _Are_? _Gomenasai_ " ucap cewek itu sambil bangkit berdiri dengan gesit. Membuat Sasuke dapat melihat celana dalam bergambar Eco-chan yang dijual terbatas saat kau mengunjungi Kyoto pada musim panas—bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu? Tentu saja dari iklan, tolong jangan tertawa atau mencurigainya macam-macam— yang dikenakan cewek itu. Demi tuhan! Itu celana dalam anak sekolah dasar. Sasuke pun bangkit duduk, mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tadi sedikit terbentur trotoar. Sedang cewek tadi hanya berdiri diam di hadapannya. Sasuke bisa melihat lutut cewek itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Apalagi? Jangan bilang cewek itu sedang menangis dan akhirnya merengek minta dibelikan es krim? Bukankah ia sudah mendapatkan balonnya. Demi tuhan!

" _DINO-CHAN?!"_

To be continue

 **...::::::::...**

Eco-chan adalah maskot dari Kyoto. Bisa googling kalau ingit tahu wujudnya.

Maaf lama update karena saya sedang jatuh cinta sama manga-manganya Chica Umino dan Yamakawa Aiji.

Honey and Clover, Sangatsu no Lion, Balancing Toy, Tomodachi no Hanashi, dll.

Aaarg saya memang maniak slice of life, dan Yamakawa Aiji romance-nya memang beda dan manis bangeet.

Btw, terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^

 _Serang, 041015_


	4. Pernyataan Pertama

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Daun Yang Lebih Hijau©fa vanadium

Sasuke yang doyan banget jadi brondong akhirnya nerima pernyataan cinta seorang siswi SMA?

 **...::::::::...**

Chapter 4 : Pernyataan Pertama

Sakura kembali meneguk teh hangat dalam gelas di genggamannya. Sesekali matanya melirik lelaki di seberang meja di depannya. Lelaki itu adalah Dino-chan! Ia tak menyangka akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya itu. _Well,_ nama Dino-chan yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Namun Sakura lebih terbiasa memanggilnya dengan Dino-chan karena saat Sakura kecil, Sasuke pernah memberinya boneka dinosaurus berwarna hijau yang sampai saat ini tentu masih dijaganya.

"Sakura-chan, apa luka di lututmu itu tak apa?" Sakura menoleh ke kanan, tersenyum pada bibi Mikoto yang mengkhawatirkannya. Pertanyaan bibi Mikoto membuatnya teringat kejadian sore tadi di trotoar jalan. Saat ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang karena mencoba meraih balon yang terbang milik seorang anak kacil. Sakura teramat senang saat mengetahui seseorang yang ditabraknya itu adalah Dino-chan. Yang membuat Sakura kepikiran adalah reaksi dari Dino-chan setelahnya, jangankan tersenyum padanya, Dino-chan malah lebih sering menatapnya dengan tajam. Saat ini pun ia sedang melirik tak suka pada Sakura. Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gelas di genggamannya. Kenapa? Apa Dino-chan tak suka bertemu kembali dengannya? Pikir Sakura.

Saat dulu mereka bersama, saat hari pertama Sakura masuk sekolah dasar, di mana malam sebelumnya ibunya harus dibawa ke rumah sakit karena demam yang sangat tinggi. Membuat Sakura menangis kejar karena khawatir dan bingung sebab besok ia harus menghadapi sekolah pertamanya sendiri. Tapi ternyata Sasuke ada di sana. Menarik tangan Sakura yang sedang menangis di samping kasur rawat ibunya, mengajaknya pulang ke rumah, membujuknya agar tak lagi menangis. Malamnya pun mereka habiskan bersama di rumah Uchiha karena ayah Sakura harus bersama ibunya di rumah sakit. Walaupun begitu, malam itu Sakura yang cengeng melewatinya tanpa menangis.

Esoknya mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Sasuke menuntunnya melewati jalan yang belum pernah dilewatinya, berbeda dari jalan yang pernah ayahnya tunjukan. Itu jalan pintas, ujar Sasuke. Sakura hanya terkagum mendengarnya. Sesampainya di sekolah Sakura tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Tak seperti kebanyakan anak yang tak sabar menanti saat mereka memasuki masa sekolah dasar, Sakura malah tak terlalu antusias menghadapinya. Karena Sakura termasuk anak pemalu, ia selalu punya sedikit masalah dalam berdaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Selain itu Sakura punya pengalaman buruk soal dahinya yang lebar karena sering diejek teman-temannya. Namun sekali lagi Sasuke selalu ada di sana, menemani Sakura di ruang kelas satu—yang dipenuhi orang tua yang mendampingi hari pertama ke sekolah anak mereka—sampai bel tanda masuk benar-benar berbunyi, lalu kembali ke ruang kelasnya, kelas 6-2. Begitu seterusnya sampai Sakura terbiasa dengan kelas barunya. Kebiasaan itu membuat Sakura terus saja menempel pada Sasuke, ingin terus berada di samping Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba harus pergi meninggalkan kota, Sakura sedih bukan main. Sehingga kini setelah sekian tahun dan mereka merasakan kehadiran mereka dekat kembali, Sakura tak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi.

"Dino-chan, aku..." Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, mengisi keheningan di kediaman Uchiha itu. Walau dengan sedikit terbata-bata, Sakura kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku selalu menyukaimu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu," ungkap Sakura dengan tatapan yakinnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnya _jaw drop_ di tempat, alisnya mengernyit takut pada Sakura. Reaksi Mikoto malah sebaliknya, matanya berlinang gembira tak terkira, kemudian menyenggol bahu Mebuki yang sedang terbengong malihat kelakuan putrinya.

" _Ara,_ episode Running Man hari ini yang menjadi bintang tamunya adalah G-Dragon, kita tak bisa melewatkannya, Mebuki. Ayo!" Mikoto sibuk menarik Mebuki kaluar dari dapur. Mebuki yang masih melongo nurut saja dirinya diseret Mikoto. "Kalian lanjutkan saja ngobrolnya," ujar Mikoto sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari dapur sambil tertawa jenaka. Sasuke hanya merespon alasan konyol ibunya dengan memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada sang ibu.

"Kau, berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan bodohmu itu," bentak Sasuke pada Sakura. Galak _amat_ , Sas. Sakura sontak menciut di tempat.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura takut-takut. Jangan-jangan Sasuke sebal padanya karena ia memanggilnya Dino-chan. Kalau begitu ia akan mulai membiasakan memanggilnya dengan nama saja. Mungkin dengan begitu mereka bisa akrab seperti dahulu kembali. Kau harus berusaha, Sakura! Pikir Sakura dalam benaknya.

"Sasuke-kun saat ini sudah kuliah ya? Semester berapa?" Sakura mencoba memulai percakapan. Namun yang diajak bicara terlihat tak akan memberi balasan, Sasuke malah manyun-manyun tak jelas sambil membuang muka. Ingat umur, Sas. _Please_.

"Boleh aku minta ID Line-mu?" Sakura terlihat masih mencoba, namun Sasuke pun masih mengabaikannya. Mungkin Sasuke bukan pengguna Line, pikir Sakura. "Uum... alamat email?" Sakura masih belum menyerah. Begitupun Sasuke, masih pada mode _tsun_ -nya. "Nomor ponsel?" kali ini usaha Sakura membuahkan hasil, Sasuke menoleh padanya dan berucap, "berisik!" lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di dapur.

Yang kuat, Sakura. Orang sabar kuburannya lega.

 **...::::::::...**

Musim sudah hampir berganti, namun hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke masih belum ada kemajuan. Hal itu membuat Sakura frustrasi sendiri. Ia sedang mendekam sendiri di kamarnya saat ini. Merelakan menghabiskan akhir pekannya hanya berdiam saja di rumah, menolak ajakan jalan sahabatnya, Ino, yang kebetulan juga sedang jomblo, demi memikirkan kelangsungan PDKT-nya pada Sasuke.

Tak lama sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Senyum pun muncul berseri di wajahnya. Buru-buru Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya memilih pakaian yang menurutnya bagus untuk _mood_ -nya. Tunggu saja, Sasuke-kun!

Dan di sinilah Sakura saat ini, berdiri di depan pintu kamar Dino-chan—ah maksudnya Sasuke-kun. Terlihat ia sedang menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya setelah cengengesan tak jelas karena digoda bibi Mikoto di bawah tadi. Setelah berdeham kecil, Sakura pun memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar sahutan "sebentar" dari dalam kamar, pintu itu pun terbuka.

Dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu Sakura mendapati Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana bokser dan kaos tak berlengan dengan tulisan ' _I WAS BORN COOL. BUT GLOBAL WARMING MAKES ME HOT'_ di sisi depannya. Demi Tuhan, Sas. Tak tahukan kau betapa kerasnya Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak menerjangmu saat itu juga. Bukankan menjadi terlalu seksi adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih jatuh terpesona dengan pemandangan yang dipertontonkan oleh Sasuke, Sasuke masih setia dengan tatapan datarnya. dan saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura yang tadi mengetuk, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Sakura yang menyadari itu sontak manahan pintu itu dan berhasil. Dan drama dorong-mendorong pintu kamar Uchiha Sasuke pun terjadi.

"Mau apa kau?" desis Sasuke masih berusaha menutup pintu. Kuat juga ini cewek, pikir Sasuke.

"Aku punya tugas matematika dan aku bingung mengerjakannya, kumohon bantu aku," ucap Sakura, wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan pintu yang sudah hampir menutup. Tidak! Kau harus berusaha, Sakura! Demi perkembangan hubungan dengan Sasuke. _Tatakaeee! Shanaroo!_

"SASUKE!" sebuah suara menggelegar nyaring. Dari arah tangga sudah berdiri Mikoto yang terlihat siap meledak. Kedua tangannya menggenggam nampan berisi dua mangkuk kecil puding, sestoples kue kering, dan seteko kaca berisi teh dengan dua gelas. Sasuke seketika menghentikan usahanya menutup pintu, sedangkan Sakura sudah pasang posisi berlindung di belakang Mikoto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tuntut Mikoto pada putra bungsunya, "Sakura ingin minta bantuanmu untuk meyelesaikan tugasnya".

"Ibu, aku bukan guru privatnya. Lagipula aku juga sibuk dengan tugasku," timpal Sasuke, sambil sesekali melontarkan tatapan tajam ke Sakura yang masih anteng di belakang ibunya.

"Apa salahnya meluangkan waktu sedikit untuk membantu Sakura, toh dia kan pacarmu," balas Mikoto membuat Sasuke melotot.

"Dia. Bukan. Pacarku!" tekan Sasuke. Kenapa setiap dekat dengan gadis pink ini tekanan darahnya seperti selalu naik.

"Sudahlah, bibi. Kalau memang Sasuke-kun sedang mengerjakan tugasnya juga. Yang ada nanti aku malah mengganggu," ucap Sakura tak enak. Sejujurnya ia kecewa Sasuke tak bisa membantunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke juga pasti pusing dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"Tidak, kau sudah jauh-jauh kemari," ucap Mikoto pada Sakura, "maafkan Sasuke ya, Sakura, tadi kau sampai harus doro—"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan membantunya," akhirnya Sasuke mengalah, ia pun membuka lebar pintu kamarnya dan berbalik masuk. Mikoto yang mendengarnya langsung mengedip canda pada Sakura dan dibalas gadis itu dengan senyuman manis.

Sakura pun memasuki kamar Sasuke, membuntuti Mikoto di depannya. Kamar itu begitu luas dengan dindingnya yang dicat abu-abu sedangkan atapnya putih. Di pojok ruangan bahkan terdapat satu set drum lengkap. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang meletakkan sebuah meja lipat di atas karpet di depan rak TV dan Playstation, Sakura pun duduk di atas karpet itu di dekat meja. Sedangkan Mikoto sudah ingin meninggalkan kamar setelah menaruh isi nampannya di atas meja keramik di samping rak TV.

" _Saa_... selamat belajar, ibu ada di kebun kalau kalian memerlukan sesuatu," Mikoto pun meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Dan seketika Sakura merasa suasana menjadi sangat _awkward_. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tengah serius dengan laptopnya di meja belajar. Sesaat ia menghela napas pasrah, lalu meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku tugas serta tempat pensilnya. Ia terkaget saat mendengar suara kursi bergeser karena Sasuke yang bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju Sakura. Mendadak jantung Sakura bekerja lebih cepat, dan lebih cepat lagi saat Sasuke sudah duduk di hadapannya di seberang meja. _God,_ Sakura jadi panas.

"Perlihatkan tugasmu," perintah Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sakura membuka bukunya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan buku di depannya sesaat, lalu dengan santai mengambil salah satu pulpen dari tempat pensil Sakura.

"Kau, aku akan mengerjakannya dan kau perhatikan dengan benar," ujar Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengangguk meresponnya. Dan Sasuke pun mengerjakannya sambil menjelaskan poin penting saat menyelesaikan soal matematika tersebut. Sesekali Sakura dengan sedikit gugup bertanya saat ada bagian yang belum jelas atau Sasuke yang mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Dan kurang dari lima menit Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan dua soal cerita sistem persamaan linear tiga variabel.

"Sekarang coba kau selesaikan sisanya. Akan kuperiksa jika sudah kau kerjakan," Sasuke pun beranjak kembali ke meja belajarnya. Sakura nurut dan mulai mengerjakannya. Tidak terlalu sulit karena memang sebenarnya Sakura sudah paham. Ingat, minta diajari Sasuke hanyalah modusnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, yang terdengar hanya suara gorden jendela besar yang tertiup angin. Tak lama, keheningan terpecah oleh suara dari sebuah ponsel di atas ranjang. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari ponsel itu. Sasuke pun beralih dari laptop untuk meraih ponselnya. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah berbicara lewat ponselnya dengan seseorang yang ia pahami sebagai teman kuliah Sasuke, karena sepertinya mereka tengah berdiskusi soal tugas.

"Hm, semua sudah beres kecuali tugas khususnya" ucap Sasuke lewat ponselnya.

"Ya aku ingat kau menyelipkannya di dalam _Perry's,_ masalahnya aku tak menemukan _Perry's_ -ku di manapun," ucap Sasuke terdengar frustrasi.

"Kau tanyakanlah ke Hyuuga, mungkin saja tertinggal di rumahnya. Hm. Nanti kukabari lagi," Sasuke pun mengakhiri percakapannya. Tak lama ia menoleh pada Sakura dan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Sudah kau selesaikan?" tanyanya pada Sakura. Bila diperhatikan, raut wajah Sasuke saat berbicara dengan Sakura sedikit berubah, tak sejutek seperti biasanya. Sejujurnya Sasuke sedikit kaget mendapati perilaku Sakura hari ini. Dikiranya gadis itu akan berisik, merepotkan, dan melakukan hal-hal gila lainnya seperti bagaimana mereka pertama bertemu kembali sekitar sebulan lalu. Tapi ternyata gadis ini bisa menjadi jinak dan tenang juga, pikir Sasuke. Kau anggap Sakura adalah seekor kera apa, Sas?

"E-em," balas Sakura sedikit gugup lalu menyerahkan bukunya pada Sasuke.

"Semua benar," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Aku ingin mengerjakan soal lainnya, apa Sasuke-kun mau memeriksanya jika sudah kukerjakan," pinta Sakura, ia masih ingin di sini bersama Sasuke.

"Boleh," jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu. "Kau lanjutkanlah, aku keluar sebentar," Sasuke lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura masih dengan tenang mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Setelah selesai dengan soal kelimanya, Sakura memutuskan itu adalah soal terakhirnya. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ia pun beralih ke meja keramik tempat Mikoto tadi meletakkan makanan dan minuman. Saat sedang menikmati tehnya, perhatian Sakura tertuju pada sebuah bantal duduk besar berbentuk tomat di samping ranjang. Warnanya yang merah terang, membuat bantal duduk itu menjadi satu-satunya benda yang mencolok di kamar Sasuke. Sakura yang tertarik pada bantal duduk itu pun mencoba mendudukinya. Namun ia merasa aneh setelah mendudukinya, terasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Dan benar saja, setelah Sakura mencoba untuk mengangkat bantal tersebut, ia mendapati sebuah buku yang tebalnya setengah mati. Sakura yakin dengan buku yang tebalnya mencapai sepuluh sentimeter itu bisa membuat seekor kerbau gegar otak jika dilempar lansung ke kepalanya. Kalau Sakura, tak usah di lempar ke kepalanya, membacanya saja sepertinya sudah membuatnya gegar otak.

Sakura coba membalik buku itu untuk melihat judulnya. _Perry's Chemical Engineering Handbook_. Demi tuhan, buku ini bahkan ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris. Tunggu dulu! _Perry's_? Jangan-jangan _Perry's_ yang tadi Sasuke-kun bicarakan dengan temannya lewat ponsel adalah buku ini, pikirnya. Sakura lalu membuka buku itu dan menemukan selembar kertas penuh dengan coretan angka yang Sakura pahami adalah tugas yang tadi disebut-sebut Sasuke. Yosha! Sasuke pasti akan senang ia menemukan kertas ini, pikir Sakura. Dengan semangat ia beranjak menuju laptop di atas meja belajar. Mencoba membantu Sasuke mengetik setidaknya soalnya. Namun saking semangatnya, tidak sengaja tangannya menyenggol gelas berisi penuh jus tomat yang diletakkan di tepat di sisi laptop. Sakura seketika ingin menjerit dan menangis saat melihat jus tomat itu menumpahi kertas tugas tadi, bahkan laptop Sasuke.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Sakura seperti mendapat serangan jantung saat mendengar suara Sasuke dari arah pintu kamar.

 **...::::::::...**

 _Perry's Chemical Engineering Handbook_ itu adalah kitab bagi seluruh mahasiswa teknik kimia. Tebalnya subhanalloh karena ada 2000 halaman lebih.

Terima kasih sudah baca ^_^

 _Serang, 171015._


End file.
